Tsukiyo Kujyō
Tsukiyo Kujyō (九条月夜, Kujō Tukiyo) is an Astronomy Club member in Maijima Private High School. She is the eighth capture target and the host of the goddess Vulcan. Personality Generally, Tsukiyo shows no interest in people whom she considers "not perfect" in her world and would ignore them. Her trusted doll and only friend is Luna which she's dreaming to go to the moon with one day. She is also shown to sleep with Luna. After her conquest, Tsukiyo was thought to be the same but she has shown signs of change. When she found out about the rumors of Kanon and Keima, she briefly returned back to her old habits. Abilities Tsukiyo has demonstrated adequate skills in handling a telescope, as she have been using it for a long time. It remains unknown if she has good grades in school as she has never been seen in class in the manga. Appearance Tsukiyo has long, orange-blond hair that flows down with two princess curls of hair draping the sides of her face. Tsukiyo is usually depicted wearing her school uniform however, her uniform's inner shirt is a darker color, her skirt has a dark frill, and like Kanon in the anime, she wears a gem around her neck. It is very much unknown what she wears in her daily life although she is shown wearing doll clothes made by Elsie when she shrunk. She also owns a raincoat for rainy days. Background Tsukiyo lives in a divorced family. Because of this, Tsukiyo started to believe that people are imperfect. Due to her parents bickering, she saw emotions as ugly and attempted to live a life of only beauty. With the possessions she has, it is speculated that Tsukiyo may have come from a somewhat wealthy family. Relationships Luna She has a strong bond with Luna, her doll. Tsukiyo only depends upon Luna and Luna is the only perfection Tsukiyo ever had. Tsukiyo treats Luna greatly even though Luna is a doll. Tsukiyo also wished that she was like Luna, however when Tsukiyo started shrinking smaller than Luna, Tsukiyo became afraid. Tsukiyo promises that she and Luna are going to live their life on the moon. Keima Katsuragi She first disrespected Keima all because of Yokkyun and stated that it is "just a doodling". Keima was in an outrage and wanted to curse her all because of Yokkyun. After that, Elsie had sensed the spirit inside of Tsukiyo, he decided that he would help her to get the spirit out of her body. Keima had been undergoing many difficulties, too humiliating, for her. Tsukiyo knew that Keima was using her for something where this is confirmed after Keima says out right "I can see the ending." Keima and Elsie started chasing after her after realizing that she had been escaping throughout the craft. After that, Keima found her at the rooftop, and she apologizes which also causes the spirit to be released. After her conquest, she shows some interest in Keima. But when the rumors about Kanon goes around she starts to harden her feelings and shows hate against Keima, but it is not too deep yet. After that, Keima blows his cover and Tsukiyo goes as far as to say that she does not want to see his face. But when Keima persists to get her love, she finally complies that she'll trust him. Vulcan Vulcan is one of the six goddesses of Jupiter Sisters, and Tsukiyo is her host. When Keima was in the library to conquer Shiori, Vulcan used Luna to observe Keima who was being friendly with Shiori, and after the incident with Kanon, believed he was three timing. After Shiori had left, Vulcan used her powers to threaten Keima to prevent him from approaching Tsukiyo. At the moment, Tsukiyo believes that Vulcan is just Luna. See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Heroine Category:Conquest Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Goddess hosts